


A Hundred Jewels Between Teeth

by rileymatthews



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASOIAF Rare Pair Week, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Anti Rhaegar, Cheating, F/F, Lyanna Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileymatthews/pseuds/rileymatthews
Summary: maybe life was livable, if done so behind his back, with knowledge and love found elsewhere





	A Hundred Jewels Between Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> late entry for asoiafrarepairweek day 6, March 1-Dorne  
> title from Team by Lorde

Despite all the torture her mind and body and soul had been through because of her half-knowledged choice to ride away with Prince Rhaegar, she could hardly regret it when he was away for meeting or hunt and his other wife’s fingers were deep inside her. Elia was skilled, far more than Rhaegar as she entered her core, drawing near orgasm from her with breath and tongue alone. It was heaven and worth perhaps the world itself.

He had forbid them from meeting, from speaking, worried of Elia’s reaction to his new and younger bride. And yet the older woman came to her. 

“We cannot follow his orders with all our lives” she had said, “if we want to survive.”   
It had been just talk then, of Rhaegar, of Aerys, of madness, family, and war. One day though it turned to love and sex, the fact neither were truely there, felt through anything but pain and duty with Rhaegar. Elia's face then, one of pain and sadness was heartbreaking, ad reminded Lyanna for the hundredth time how similar the two of them were, and reminded her for the same number of times of Elia's beauty and grace. Suddenly Lyanna’s lips were upon Elia’s, more by instinct then choice.

“You’re a child.” Elia said, pain hinted in her voice.

“I am 16 now, a woman grown with my own child.” Lyanna replied, knowing the ten years and silver haired man between them may still hold a gap. Elia may have been convinced, or perhaps lacked for care, wanting Lyanna more then she feared hurting her. The way she kissed her then certainly seemed to have a deep need and lust to them. 

Their continued talks behind Rhaegar’s back became different after that, still varied in topic, and deep in meaning, but more often the words used were less varied and more sexual, and Lyanna found herself falling quickly for the older woman. And perhaps the stares, half whispered words, and long held hands meant Elia returned the same.

Elia taught Lyanna a hundred things easily, and she hid them all from Rhaegar. Elia was the one who she was truly herself around, an angry and loving young woman, scared but defiant. Elia knew her, and Elia alone. If not for this woman, the daughter of Westeros’ most rebellious region, Lyanna would not have survived long and for that she thanks the desert and lemon trees of Dorne.


End file.
